The girl with ice for eyes
by Clockworkpatchworkheart
Summary: It all started four years after Chagum and Balsa's adventures together had ended. Chagum had a new baby sister, his family only a month after the birth of Chagum's sister his entire family (except for him and his sister) was assassinated. Now Chagum has no where to go and has no idea how in the heck to take care of the new born. (Full Summery inside!) Chagum x Oc.
1. Prologue

**Summery: It all started four years after Chagum and Balsa's adventures together had ended. Chagum had a new baby sister, his family only a month after the birth of Chagum's sister his entire family (except for him and his sister) was assassinated. Now Chagum has no where to go and has no idea how in the heck to take care of the new born. Well leave it to Balsa to save the day and help him find some where safe to hide in the home of Balsa's friend that she had saved a good two years ago. **

**Chagum x Oc, Balsa x Tanda.**

* * *

**(Warning: This is a prologue! Tell me if I should write more of this story please!)**

_Darkness and smoke, not a good combination. Darkness, smoke and burning bodies, definitely not a good combination. _

_The palace was burning and so was everyone inside and some how Chagum's mother knew this would happen. And she entrusted the newly born life of his sister Azami. But how could a sixteen year old prince who was weak in combat skills protect such a fragile being? Chagum had not a single clue on how he'd do so all he knew was he would do what ever he could to protect the newly born being of only one month that he held in his arms. He ran from the burning palace, the guards that remained alive and unharmed had fought back the assassins and were searching for him through the flames. He reached the gates, they had been smashed open and so that made it easy for his escape with Azami sleeping in his arms. Chagum did not stop running until he had surprisingly found himself face to face with Balsa who had rushed from the town that resided not too far from the palace. Balsa stared at Chagum wide eyed, her breathing ragged and she pulled him into a gentle hug which Chagum was able to shift Azami into so she would not be squished between them..._

_That was how Chagum and Azami ended up where they were now. Traveling with Balsa, Tanda and Torogai to a safe place in the near by mountains that was not their usual hide out... Where he met **her**. The girl with the color of ice for eyes, Kazuno._

* * *

_**Name translations!**_

_**Azami: Word of the heart; thistle. (The first definition is what I picked for her names meaning)**_

_**Kazuno: Your peace. (In this case Kazuno will become Chagum's peace of mind in the dangerous events that will appear later on. That's why I chose the name Kazuno for her :D ) **_


	2. Chapter 1

The girl with ice for eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Hello readers! Before we begin the story I'd like to thank Alika-Chan Yonsa (who I personally thanked) for being the first to review so, I decided I'd dedicate the first chapter to her since she liked the prologue so much :D So now we get to introduce Kazuno properly and go into her character and how Balsa had met her so yay! Anyways please review and feel free to follow and favorite the story and maybe even follow me if you'd like (but that's completely up to you). Enjoy! -****Heart.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters and nothing more! Sadly... **

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

It was raining, no actually it was pouring down rain. Chagum looked up at the grey sky in hope to see some sign of the rain ceasing, but he has no such luck. He sighed, currently he was walking in between Balsa and Tanda and they had a tarp draped over their heads which protected them from the rain as he carried Azami who was asleep like usual. Torogai was riding on a wild hog that she had been nursing back to health for the last year and half after it had broken it's leg.

"Were almost there Chagum" Balsa's voice snapped Chagum out of his thoughts.

Chagum looked at Balsa and he nodded and thought for a moment about the recent events that had happened, then it occurred to him that he hadn't even asked where they were traveling to.

"Hey Balsa," Chagum started and looked at the tall woman and she looked at him. "Where is it that we are traveling to?" Chagum asked.

"A village in the mountains known as Hakana. There's a girl there who lives in a cave house that no one knows about, her name is Kazuno." Balsa explained.

Tanda looked at Balsa for a moment then spoke, " But Balsa doesn't Kazuno hate you for saving her? How do you know she'll let Chagum stay with her to hide from the assassins"

"She doesn't hate me, she just has a strong disliking towards me besides I'm the one that found her that cave house in Hakana so if she says no maybe Torogai can scare some sense into her" Balsa replied.

After that Chagum stopped paying attention to their conversations and drifted off to his thoughts again as they continued to walk through the rain. Who was this Kazuno girl? Why did she hate Balsa for saving her? Would she be nice?

It was not long before the rain had stopped and they had entered the mountain village Hakana, it was actually bigger than Chagum thought it would be and there were a lot of people which made it easy to blend in. But rather than stopping at an inn like most people were doing they walked until they reached a path that had a sign nailed to a tree that stood besides it that said; "Danger, treacherous path ahead do NOT continue on" and it was written in crude squiggly hand writing.

Balsa chuckled at the sign and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Whats so funny Balsa?" Chagum asked looking at Balsa.

Tanda and Torogai also chuckled at the sign.

"It was written by Kazuno to make people not want to go up this path which leads to her cave house" Balsa replied.

"Kazuno must have bad hand writing then" Chagum said examining the sign a bit more so closely.

"Come on we should get going, were almost there just a little bit longer" Tanda said and Balsa nodded in agreement.

With that the group left and continued up the path, completely disregarding the warning sign. And soon they came to a split in the road. Chagum looked at Balsa to see where she'd go but instead of going either way on the road she went straight in between the split roads going into a forest that was surrounding a mountain. Tanda and Torogai followed in suit and Chagum followed them clearly confused because of the look on his face.

As they got deeper and deeper into the forest Chagum became a bit worried. 'Is Balsa lost?' he thought. He pushed his thoughts aside as they made their way through the forest and towards the mountain. Soon they stopped at the mountain and there was a cave that was very tall.

"This is the place?" Chagum asked Tanda who nodded in reply.

They entered the cave but did not go in very far before turning to the right through another entrance that had a lit torch besides it and they continued on through the entrance until they reached what appeared to be the entrance off a house and the op of the cave was gone at one point which let light in a revealed a house built into the cave and there were trees surrounding the house and there was grass and plants and a bamboo thicket as well. And there was a pool of crystal clear water not far from the house and from behind the house steam was floating up into the air and the smell of sulfur lightly filled the air, but nonetheless it was a true sight to behold, it was breath taking how something like this could be made inside of a mountain.

"This is where Kazuno lives?! It's amazing!" Chagum said in amazement.

"Yes this place is filled with a strange spiritual energy that allows the trees and everything to grow here, there's even a hot springs behind the house" Balsa replied.

"Wow!" Chagum said as they reached the house.

Balsa nodded and entered the house pushing the mat door away and looked around.

"Kazuno! Are you here?" Balsa called.

"Yeah, yeah I'm comi- BALSA WHAT THE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" A voice that started off soft but cold started to say but then as soon as the person the voice belonged to saw who it was yelled the last part. Definitely not in happiness or joy. She obviously was not expecting the group.

"Hello Kazuno, its nice to see you too." Balsa said, obviously not even fazed by Kazuno's yelling.

"Get out! _Now._" Kazuno shouted pointing at the door. Balsa moved aside letting the other four enter giving Chagum a view of who was yelling.

She was about his age if not a year younger (or so she appeared) and she was just an inch taller than Chagum and she had dark brown hair, that reached past her shoulders that looked naturally messy and pale skin and what he had caught himself staring at was her** _eyes_**. They were such a bright color in fact they were barely a natural color at all. They were the color of**_ ice _**which was a_ v_ery bright blue. This was the Kazuno that had bad hand writing? She was beautiful, she barely looked even human to Chagum she was a breath taking sight. And when her eyes turned to him made shivers go down his spine.

"Who's the kid with the baby?" Kazuno asked looking at Balsa.

"This is Chagum and his sister Azami. They are currently on the run from assassins and need a place to hide" Balsa explained.

"So you came to me?" Kazuno asked raising her eye brow and looking at Balsa as if she were asking 'Why me of all people?'.

"Yes because you live in the mountains and not even Hakana villagers know you live here. So please I am asking for you to hide Chagum and Azami while Tanda, Torogai and I investigate everything and find out why his family was assassinated" Balsa said looking Kazuno in eyes with a serious expression.

"Alright. But your guys have to come back every once in a while to check up on the two, because from what I can see your very attached to Chagum Balsa. Am I correct?" Kazuno said.

"Correct and that can be done" Balsa said.

Kazuno looked at Chagum and smiled a surprisingly genuine smile that made his heart flutter and she said, "Looks like you two are here with me".


End file.
